Wash My Sins Away
by WorldOfTilt
Summary: After Emily saves Spencer from the sauna, all inhibitions are lost and desire takes hold. Set during 3x20.
1. Round 1

Spencer needed a minute. She needed a goddamn fucking minute to herself. Away from friends and boyfriends and girlfriends and sisters and parents and enemies and the world. She needed to be alone and enclosed and the only place she could think of was her parents' absurd shower. Everything had to be the biggest, the best, and the most envied of Rosewood. That was the Hastings way.

Spencer slowly peeled off her dirty clothes and managed to find the one clean towel left in the house. She certainly didn't have the energy or the care to do laundry and Melissa was about as domestic as Hanna on a good day. She wrapped herself in the soft cotton, taking a moment to allow herself the feeling of momentary comfort. She stepped into the shower. She'd never used the steam function before, but this was as good a time as any. She set the steam to low, she was so weak from not eating she wasn't sure how much heat her body could stand. Until recently, if she'd needed help or somewhere to feel safe she'd had Toby to swoop in and be her hero. Toby to protect her, comfort her, and make her feel good. Fuck, Toby.

"Fuck you and your stupid A Team and Mona and your deceit and deception and you told me you fucking loved me!" Spencer screamed out into the steam. The acoustics were weird in there, it sounded like someone else across the room was shouting, like it wasn't coming from inside of her. Her sobs kept coming, kept bouncing around the enclosed glass space like a pinball. She slid down off the bench onto the mist-covered floor. Her back against the bench, her knees bent up to her chest.

"Why?" She silently sobbed.

Spencer sat there for a few minutes. Letting everything out, she screamed, cried, and banged her fists against her thighs. "You hurt me so badly. You hurt us all, you hurt my friends! You hurt... you hurt... Emily!" Then all of a sudden, she stopped crying. She stopped giving a shit about Toby. "He hurt Emily," she heard herself say, angry this time. No more sadness, just fire and venom.

"Pull yourself together Hastings. This is not you. You can't let this destroy you. You are better than this. You get your head in the game and you make Toby and Mona and whomever else pay for what they've done to you and your friends. You ruin them." Spencer whispered through gritted teeth. "You even think about going near Aria, Hanna, or Emily, I will make you wish your grandparents had never been born," Spencer could feel herself coming to. She could feel the Spencer Hastings in her rising up through her like a Phoenix. "Especially Emily..." Spencer all of a sudden softened thinking about her best friend. She'd been so mean to Emily lately, who was, if Spencer was really honest with herself, the last person she'd ever want to hurt. Beautiful, smart, strong, and brave Emily.

"Emily." Spencer repeated the name over and over like a mantra. It felt good against her lips, the way her tongue hit the bottom of her teeth towards the end. Spencer ghosted her fingers over her lips, the slight tickling sensation causing one corner of her mouth to rise up into a half smile. She could feel emotions running through her body like a river. Emotions she hadn't felt in months. Starting at her lips the name ran down her throat, down her chest, around her belly, down both legs and back up to the top of her head. She imagined Emily's hand tracing her name down her body. Emily's hand on her lips, Emily's soft fingers gliding down her neck. Emily's firm grasp on her breast.

Spencer smiled at the thought of Emily cupping her breast through the soft white towel, though she quickly released the towel from around her chest, bringing her hand back up to a hardening nipple. She squeezed ever so gently, picturing Emily looking up at her with those big brown eyes. Those eyes that Spencer had lost herself in too many times to count. She brought her other hand up behind her neck. She tickled just behind her ear, imagining Emily placing soft whispery kisses there, causing the hair on Spencer's neck to stand on end.

She brought that hand down to her other breast, she pushed them together, the pull and pressure feeling so good. She spread her fingers over her breasts, clenching her knuckles so the nipples were pinched between long, trembling fingers. She pinched and pulled, imaging Emily getting more daring, maybe taking an almost bruised nipple into her mouth to soothe the ache away. She ran her short nails over rock hard nipples, the slight scratch, the slight tickle, the huge want, making her feel alive in a way she hadn't in a long time. She flicked her nipples, imagining Emily's tongue, Emily's teeth, Emily's mouth. With each pinch and scratch she could feel herself getting wet, she could feel an ache between her legs that she didn't realize she could feel anymore. She opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first from squeezing her eyes shut so tightly. She smirked when she noticed she was humping the hot humid air of the sauna.

Spencer released her breast and moved her right hand slowly down her body. She dragged her nails down her stomach, imaging Emily doing the same. She caressed the inside of her wet thighs, pushing her legs further apart, trying to picture Emily spread out between her legs. She pictured Emily staring at her pussy with hungry eyes. Leaning in to smell how badly Spencer wanted her, to see how badly spencer needed her. She closed her eyes again, leaning her head back against the hard marble. She held her finger just over her clit so close that if she let out even the slightest breath there would be contact. She tilted her hips up and felt her finger just graze her sensitive clit.

"Oh, Em. Please touch me." Spencer flicked her finger against her clit, imagining Emily's tongue doing the same. Emily's strong, wet tongue, twisting and turning and lapping at Spencer's hard, painful clit. Spencer pinched the bud between her pointer and middle fingers; she ran her fingers up and down the sides, applying pressure.

"God, that feels so good," Spencer breathed out. "Please, Em, keep doing that." Spencer kept up a steady pace. Pinching her clit between strong fingers. Spencer knew, if she put her mind to it she could stay like that for hours, just jerking herself off to the thought of Emily, but Spencer wanted to come. She needed to come. She wanted to picture Emily's face dripping with moisture. Spencer, switched positions. She used the pads of her two fingers to press tight circles, alternating a sharp up and down motion every few cycles. She could feel the pressure building inside of her. Her mouth hung open, her best friends name, dripping from her lips. Spencer imagined Emily thrusting her tongue inside of her. In and out, Emily pushing her tongue in as far as it could go. Straining her neck and tongue trying to get as far inside of Spencer as possible. She could see Emily's body rocking back and forth on the marble floor, thrusting into Spencer. Spencer's fingers were working fast, her circles were coming undone, she lost all rhythm, all sense of pattern. She rubbed her clit raw until finally, picturing Emily looking up at her, her face wet with Spencer's want, Spencer's fingers ceased and she came hard. Her head flung forward, her legs clamped together, trapping her tired fingers between them. She shook and jolted and slipped down until she was lying on the floor. She lay there, gasping for breath, her clit pulsing from small aftershocks.

After a few minutes she was able to release her legs, she shook her wrist out, grimacing at the tightness in her fingers. She laid, spread eagle on the floor, imagining Emily crawling up her body for kisses and "I love you's."

Spencer took one last deep breath before sitting up on her elbows. She, with the help of the bench, pulled herself up to a standing position. She tied the wet towel around her and gingerly walked towards the control panel.

She pressed the off button, but nothing happened. She pressed it again and again but it kept saying "system failure" or "command not recognized" she started pressing buttons at random, noticing the steam was increasing, the temperature increasing. It was getting hard to see the panel lights through the thick steam, the hot heavy air was getting stuck in her throat. She ran to the thick glass doors, they didn't budge. She pushed and pulled and screamed but nothing happened. She slammed her shoulders into the glass but it didn't budge. The doors wouldn't open, she was stuck.

"Help! Melissa? Melissa, help!" Spencer screamed, but Melissa didn't come. She ran back to the control panel trying to turn it off but the scalding steam was becoming too much to bear. Using the last of her energy she threw herself at the glass doors, as they swung open. She braced herself to hit the cold bathroom tile, but it never came. Instead she was floating. Had she died? A had won, just when Spencer was ready to end A once and for all. Wait, she recognized that scent, is that... ?

"Emily?" Spencer croaked out, opening one eye and looking up into Emily's worried face.

"Spence, what happened?" Emily, was on her knees, holding Spencer, pushing her damp hair back off her face.

"I - someone trapped me inside the shower with the steam at full blast. How did you know to come?" Spencer sat up, suddenly feeling cold. Her brain quickly deduced that it wasn't the lack of hot steam, rather the lack of Emily's arms causing Spencer to feel that way.

"I came over to talk to you, I needed to talk to you. I can't live like this anymore. You weren't downstairs or in your room, and then I heard yelling so I ran in. The plunger was blocking the door, did you see who did this? Was it Mona?" Emily asked, her voice cracking as if she was on the verge of tears. "Do you need a drink? What do you need?"

Spencer's head was screaming "you! Emily, I need you!" but she knew she couldn't say that. "Nothing, I just need to stand up. Help me sit on the bench, please." Spencer hung her head, ashamed at the thoughts she had about her best friend only moments ago. They sat on the bench, Emily's arm still around Spencer's slumped shoulders.

"Your pants are getting damp," Spencer said, looking down at the slick tile.

"Don't worry about me, pants dry. What's going on Spencer?" Emily removed her arm from Spencer's shoulder causing Spencer to miss the warmth Emily was providing. Emily knelt down in front of Spencer, her soft, dry hands on Spencer's wet, cold knees. "Spencer, talk to me."

Spencer closed her eyes, she didn't want to see Emily's face when she spoke her next sentence.

"Toby is on the A team."

Spencer kept her eyes closed, focusing on the heat radiating through her legs from the palms of Emily's hands. What felt like minutes of silence, of nothingness, passed before Spencer opened her eyes. Emily was still crouched down in the same position, her face was blank, her emotions undetectable, her thoughts unreadable. Before Spencer could open her mouth to speak, she was being pushed up against the back of the bench. It took her a second to realize Emily's hands were now on her shoulders, pushing them hard into the marble. Spencer couldn't breath, why couldn't she breathe? Spencer tried to clear her head, she finally realized Emily's mouth was on her own. That pressure she was feeling in her chest wasn't from Emily pushing her, it was from Emily kissing her. Emily was kissing her. Before Spencer could register anything more Emily broke the kiss, gasping for breath.

"You've been carrying around that secret about Toby?" Emily shook her head, ignoring the tears leaving streaks down her cheeks. She leaned in again, this time Spencer was ready. She met Emily halfway, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, pulling her in closer. Emily's tongue felt just as strong in Spencer's mouth as Spencer imagined it would, as she imagined it would feel inside of her. Emily was relentless. Spencer didn't want to waste time breathing, she didn't need air. She needed Emily's lips on hers. That's how she was going to breath from now on. She could feel Emily removing her jacket, her vest, and her flannel shirt. Emily placed Spencer's arms back around her neck and Spencer could feel just a thin tank top was left. Spencer moved her arms down around Emily's waist, raising the tank top over her head, leaving only a teal colored bra and pants.

Emily stood up, smiling at Spencer. It wasn't a sad smile like Spencer expected, but it was a smile tinged with relief. Emily ran her hands over her bra-covered breasts, down her toned stomach, to the fly on her tight jeans. She undid the button, the zipper, and pushed them down past her knees before she gracefully wiggled out of them the rest of the way. She stood in front of Spencer, in only her underwear. Spencer could swear she was dreaming. Maybe she did pass out in the sauna and she's dreaming. Emily stepped in closer, as if reading Spencer's mind.

"You're not dreaming, Spencer," Emily caressed Spencer's cheek. Spencer turned her head towards the touch and focused. For the second time that night, Spencer Hastings found her voice.

"Well, if this is real life then I really want to feel your body against mine." Spencer stood up and unceremoniously dropped her towel. Emily's breath hitched.

"You're even more beautiful than I've imagined."

"You've imagined me naked?" Spencer asked, sounding uncharacteristically shy, but not moving a muscle.

Emily took a step forward, there were barely two inches of space between them. Emily tilted forward ever so slightly to whisper into Spencer's ear, "all the time."

Spencer lunged forward. No more playing. No more flirting. Spencer wanted Emily now. Their mouths met in a torrent of kisses and tongues and moans. Spencer reached around Emily, unhooking her bra, roughly pulling the straps down Emily's arms, letting it fall between them. Spencer, without notice, dropped down to her knees, pulling Emily's underwear with her, she ran her nose through soft, tight curls, quickly sticking her tongue out, causing Emily to jump and giggle. Spencer stood up, grabbing Emily by the shoulders, pressing her front against the steamed up glass wall. Spencer pressed her front against Emily's back. Emily's cheek was pressed up against the glass, her mouth gasping for breath to the side. The feeling of the hard, cold glass compared to Spencer's soft warm body was jarring. Emily was starting to ache between her legs. Her hard nipples were pushing against hard glass, it was a strange sensation, but she liked it. It almost hurt, her nipples aching to be released only to be met with resistance. Spencer rubbing up and down her back, causing her breasts to slide up and down the glass, which wasn't helping. She needed Spencer to touch her. She wished she could touch herself but Spencer had her arms pinned up above her head and her legs spread.

"Look through the glass." Emily heard Spencer say.

"Wha-what?"

"Look into the mirror above the sink, so you can see how fucking hot you look right now. Pressed up against the clear glass. Look at your tits. Hard and flushed, rubbing up and down. Look at how fucking sexy you are. You look like you're fucking this glass wall." Spencer growled into Emily's ear. Emily shivered at Spencer's deep, gravely voice speaking to her like that.

Emily willed her eyes to focus on the scene in front of her. She could make out her body through the glass. It had wiped away most of the condensation, so it was like a perfect outline. Her face, her small shoulders, her breasts being deliciously suffocated, her full hips rocking back and forth.

"Please, Spencer touch me," Emily begged. Seeing Spencer's face peeking out from behind her in the mirror was more than she could stand. She could see the slightly taller girl with fire in her eyes. Her face showed determination, power, want, and most of all love. Their eyes met in the mirror but before Emily could say the words she'd been carrying with her for years, she was whipped around, her back slamming into the glass.

She felt Spencer's needy mouth on her breasts, devouring her too fast for Emily to notice what was hand, what was mouth. Then suddenly it all stopped. Emily opened her eyes to see Spencer across the shower, fiddling with another control panel. When she turned around she was holding a fancy silver showerhead that was pulsing out water in short power bursts.

"Spencer." Emily gasped, she could already feel the hot water hitting her clit in just the right spot. She started humping the air, willing Spencer to walk over faster.

"You want this?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, staring between Emily's legs. The look on her face a combination of lust and compassion.

"I want it so badly. I want you so badly," Emily's voice cracked. Spencer walked over and without saying another word pushed the showerhead between Emily's legs.

Emily let out a noise, somewhere between a scream and a guttural moan. Spencer knew exactly where to hold the showerhead so that each pulse of hot, hard, water hit Emily right where she needed it. Spencer would reach down to adjust the pulse every once in awhile, catching Emily by surprise, either causing her to giggle or scream out Spencer's name.

"Look at you. You're fucking my shower head." Spencer pressed herself up against Emily, gnawing at her neck, her ears. Emily's pace was quickening, she could feel her release coming, and coming strong. Her thrusts were erratic and sloppy, but the sensation was causing her eyes to roll back into her head. She was so close then, it stopped.

"Nooo!" Emily yelled, almost in tears. She opened her eyes to see Spencer throwing the showerhead back towards the wall.

"You really think I'm going to let some object make you come? I make you come, my fingers inside your beautiful, tight pussy make you come."

"Yes, yes, please only you. I want to feel your fingers inside of me," Emily rushed out, hoping Spencer would take the hint and gift her with the release her body desperately needed.

Spencer, wasting no more time, effortlessly slid two fingers inside Emily's soaking pussy. Emily fell forward, her ass pressed against the glass and Spencer's arm and legs providing her the only support she had. She rocked furiously against Spencer's hand.

"Fuck yes. I won't move, fuck yourself on me," Spencer gasped. Emily was fucking her hand so hard, so good. Emily was dripping down Spencer's wrist. She was screaming out, obscenities, laced with Spencer's name and affirmations. She rode Spencer's hand hard and fast. Then abruptly switching her tempo, lifting herself up on tiptoes and slamming back down on Spencer's waiting fingers. Each thrust sending Emily bouncing back up only to come down with more force the next time. Spencer's wrist and forearm were burning but at that moment she would spend eternity in pain if it meant Emily would keep going. Emily's breasts were bouncing up and down in Spencer's face, teasing her with the delicious sound they'd make when they hit Emily's sweaty body. Spencer tried a few times to catch one in her mouth but the angle wasn't right and Emily was moving too erratically anyway.

Emily tried to hold out as long as she could, she couldn't believe that there was still a peak waiting for her at the end of this experience This was already better that she'd ever felt, she'd never experienced sensations like this. She never knew she could feel pleasure like this. Her whole body was on fire. Her whole body was vibrating at a frequency she didn't know existed. She wasn't even on this planet anymore, she was outside of herself, she felt light bursting from inside of her and suddenly, she imploded. Her whole body tensed and fell in on itself, only to explode seconds later.

She wasn't sure what happened next, but when Emily was finally able to open her eyes and form a conscious thought she was lying on the marble bench, wrapped in Spencer's arms.

"Hey," Spencer smiled at her.

"Hi," Emily blushed, vivid images of what just happened playing across her eyes.

"I needed you and you were there," Spencer admitted.

"I'm so sorry about..." Emily trailed off. His name didn't deserve to be said out loud anymore. "It doesn't matter. We're in this together right? And Aria and Hanna. We can beat them, right?" Emily asked Spencer.

"I'll kill every last one of them before they even have a chance to lay eyes on you or Aria or Hanna again. I'm going to need your help though," Spencer pulled Emily closer.

"I don't plan on being very far away from you ever again so count me in," Emily giggled, burying her head in Spencer's chest. Emily fell asleep shortly after. The hard marble was no match for her exhaustion. Spencer lay there scheming, plotting, and planning until Emily fussed a few hours later.

"We're still here?" Emily asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We are. Want to move into the bedroom for round 2?"


	2. Round 2

"Round 2?" Emily repeated, the thought sending an electric jolt through her body.

"Yes, I'm not done with you yet. Do you know how many fantasies I've had about fucking you? You think one romp in the shower is going to alleviate years of pent up sexual frustration? I'll be surprised if you can still walk when I'm done with you," Spencer smirked. She got up, leaving her sweat soaked towel behind. She walked a few steps towards the bathroom door, pausing when she didn't hear Emily following. She turned around to see Emily staring at her ass. "Em, I love that you can't take your eyes off my ass, but if you aren't in my bedroom, on my bed, on all fours, in the next twenty seconds I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands. Literally." Spencer turned back around. She didn't get one more step before she heard Emily struggling to get to her feet as fast as possible and sprint past Spencer into the bedroom. "Good girl," Spencer called out after Emily.

Spencer took her time walking back to the bedroom. Partially to tease Emily and partially because seeing Emily run past her, so willing to listen, made Spencer flush with passion. All she ever wanted was Emily. She wanted Emily in every way possible, under every circumstance, and in every position. Now, she was about to get her wish. Spencer was a woman who was used to getting what she wanted, but she long ago resigned herself to the unfortunate fact that Emily Fields would never be her's, but now...

Spencer turned the corner into the bedroom. The view before her caused her breath to catch in her throat. On her bed, naked, still dripping with shower water, sweat, and want, was Emily on all fours. Her perfect ass sticking up in the air exactly how Spencer pictured it too many times to count. Spencer softly walked over to the bed. "Do you know how many times I've fucked myself in this very bed, to this exact image of you?" Spencer ran her long fingers over the curve of Emily's back, causing goose bumps to form.

"No," Emily said hoarsely. "No." She repeated in a firmer tone. Emily's head was swimming. She'd be lying if she said the thought of being marathon-fucked by Spencer Hasting's never crossed her mind. But for it to actually be happening was a completely different story. Emily shivered under Spencer's fingers, those same fingers that just finished tearing her apart in the shower. "What," Emily swallowed hard, willing her dry throat to stop giving her away. "What did you have in mind?"

"One of my favorite fantasies is you in this position," Spencer walked around the bed so that she was facing Emily's firm ass, "and me fucking you."

Emily gasped, forgetting about her throat giving her away but, now worrying if Spencer could notice the immediate flush of wetness between her legs at Spencer's words.

"Oh, well it looks like you aren't opposed to the idea," Spencer raised an eyebrow, swiping one delicate finger in between Emily's legs. "I like it when your body does the talking for you."

Emily's whole body went red, her head hung down low between her tense shoulders. Spencer continued, "I think I might combine two of my fantasies today," Spencer said nonchalantly as she made her way across the room to her closet. "Oh, and don't turn around." She said just as Emily was craning her neck to look behind her. Emily sighed and put her head back down. The moment of silence gave her a second to collect her thoughts. She was so turned on. Even after the shower. It felt as if she would never be satisfied, she would need Spencer to fuck her forever to get rid of this feeling. Emily finally felt the far edge of the bed dip beside her, but still did not raise her head. She heard Spencer breathing heavily, sounding almost as if she were putting clothes on. Emily's mind immediately went to the image of Spencer dressed as a Candy Striper from last year. She shook her head thinking about how ridiculous she was being, but pushed her thighs together as much as she could to relieve the thought of Spencer fucking her dressed up like that. Emily didn't know if this was part of Spencer's plan, but the longer Emily stayed in that position, the cool air hitting her wetness, her breasts just barely brushing the comforter, the more turned on she got. Just being here was already pushing Emily's body to the brink; she never knew her body could feel the things it was feeling. She was sure she would pass out at any moment, her heart was beating so hard it felt like one continuous note barreling through her veins. Emily had no idea how much time had passed before Spencer spoke again, but Emily assumed it felt longer than it actually was.

"Do you want to know what the second part of my fantasy is?" Spencer asked, from behind Emily once again.

"Yes," Emily barely got out. Her breath hitched as she felt something gliding up the inside of her right thigh. "Is that-" Emily paused, the realization hit her brain and her clit at the same time causing both parts to short circuit. Emily could feel her clit swelling even more, she could feel her nipples hardening, now brushing hard against the blanket under her. She could feel her legs shaking and the sweat pooling at the base of her spine.

"You're so ready for me I almost can't stand it," Spencer whispered to herself as she stroked her new silicone appendage, the pressure of each down stroke driving Spencer wild.

"I-I want to see," Emily said into the pillow below her face.

"Turn your head to me," Spencer's voice cracked as she ordered Emily, now her voice doing the betraying.

Emily turned her head, shifting slightly to the side. Spencer's heart almost leapt out of her chest at the sight. Emily's eyes were big, her lashes wet. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink and her lips were still swollen from their shower. Emily's eyes first landed on Spencer's still moving hand. She bit her lip to stifle a moan. She followed Spencer's hand back and forth a few times before letting her eyes roam up the rest of Spencer's body. She licked her lips at the sight of Spencer's hard pink nipples. Finally, she locked eyes with Spencer. She knew Spencer was trying to stay in control, trying to be in charge as always, but much like her voice, Spencer's eyes were betraying her. Emily nodded and turned back around.

She heard Spencer sigh then squeeze a bottle of what Emily assumed, hoped, was lube. A few seconds later Emily felt Spencer's whole hand cup her, then carefully apply the lube to Emily's opening. Emily pushed her hips down trying to get Spencer to touch her exactly where she needed it, but to no avail. Spencer knew exactly what she was doing. She stuck one, then two fingers inside Emily, holding them there while Emily moaned and begged Spencer to move. Emily started pushing back into Spencer but each time, a split second before, Spencer would pull out just enough for the pressure to escape Emily's grasp.

"Please, Spencer. Please, I need it," Emily finally cried out. Her head and shoulders falling down into the bed, raising her ass even higher.

Spencer slowly started to move her fingers in and out. She kept them straight and slow doing nothing more than keeping Emily at bay. Every once in awhile she would twist her wrist to give herself more room which sent Emily grasping at anything within her reach. Every time Emily tried to move, Spencer would stop. "Just wait, there will be plenty of time for you to fuck yourself on me," Spencer would say each time. Finally, Spencer added a third finger, increasing her pace to a steady rhythm that allowed her to get Emily ready and to marvel at the wetness now coating her entire hand. "Are you ready?" Spencer asked pushing her three fingers in as far as they could go.

"God Spencer, yes," Emily screamed out, her eyes clenched shut holding back frustrated tears.

Spencer removed her fingers, positing herself directly behind Emily. She guided herself down, pushing just a fraction of the tip of her purple cock into Emily. "It might hurt you at first, once I'm inside it'll stop. If it gets to be too much tell me to stop," Spencer said, her voice nervous and caring. She saw Emily's head nodding, she continued. She pushed her hips slowly but steadily, wanting to get inside of Emily as soon as possible to limit the amount of pain Emily would feel. Spencer cringed when she heard Emily cry out, but kept going. "Keep going, keep going, I want to feel all of you inside of me." Finally, when Spencer was more than halfway inside of Emily, she heard her best friend release a sigh of relief. Spencer took that as a sign to continue. She quickly slid the rest of herself inside Emily, her hips pressed firmly against Emily's tight ass.

"Yes," Emily hissed out. Her body seeming to relax and tense up at the same time.

Spencer drew herself back, wrapping her long fingers around Emily's hips. She started a steady rhythm, using her hips to guide herself up to hit Emily in just the right spot. Emily was screaming in time with each trust. She was rotating her hips to meet Spencer's causing both of them to gasp at the contact. Emily felt like her eyes were going to roll back into her head. She was pushing back into Spencer so hard, she could feel Spencer's grip on her hips tighten to maintain balance. The feeling of Spencer's nails digging into her skin sent another jolt through Emily. Before she could register she was speaking, she heard her own voice, "I am so yours."

Spencer lost her balance for a second but regained it and changed tempo to shorter, harder pumps, her passion ignited even more. She pushed Emily forward and moved up to kneel on the bed. Emily pushed her upper body up off the bed, sitting back on her legs. Her back flush with Spencer's tits. Spencer didn't miss a beat. She kept pumping in time with Emily now bouncing up and down on her. From this position, Spencer reached around to grab one of Emily's breasts. She took an impossibly hard nipple between her fingers, rolling it around, pulling at it. She sucked on Emily's salty neck, kissing her shoulders, smelling the sweat on Emily's hairline. They fell into a slower rhythm, moving up and down together as if dancing to their own beat.

"You feel so good. God you feel so good Spence," Emily threw her head back, so that it rested on Spencer's shoulder. She started to move her hand down to her clit, but the hand on her hips rose up to stop it.

"That's mine," Spencer husked into Emily's ear, snaking her hand down Emily's stomach, in between shaking legs. Spencer easily found Emily's rock hard clit. She softly tapped it, sending Emily lunging forward with a scream.

"Fuck, I'm so close Spence," Emily gasped out, wrapping an arm around behind Spencer's neck. She craned her neck so that she could kiss Spencer. The kiss was messy and off target but neither of them cared. Emily's tongue darted out trying to reach Spencer's mouth. Spencer leaned her neck forward their mouths making contact, in sloppy wet kisses.

Spencer felt again for Emily's clit, this time keeping firm pressure on it with two fingers. Emily's bouncing up and down did most of Spencer's work for her. Emily was soaking wet, but Spencer's strong fingers stayed firm, working in time with Emily. Spencer could feel Emily's movements starting to get erratic. She finally realized that Emily had been chanting a steady stream of, "yes, yes, yes, yes" for the past few seconds, which turned Spencer on even more. Spencer worked Emily's clit in tight circles while Emily fucked herself hard up and down on Spencer. With Emily's arm still wrapped around Spencer's neck, Emily came hard, pushing herself down so that Spencer was as far deep as she could possibly get. Spencer's hand, trapped in between Emily's strong, sweaty legs, held firm against Emily.

Spencer moved her arms back around to Emily's hips, gently lifting her up and pushing her back down on the bed. She easily slid out of Emily, who gasped out at the loss. Spencer lay behind Emily, smiling when Emily giggled at feeling Spencer's toy pressed against her thigh again. "Spence, that was incredible. I've never-I've never felt anything like that before." Emily curled up, small jolts of pleasure still shooting through her body. After a few minutes she couldn't fight her body's urge to fall asleep any longer. She reached behind to grab Spencer's hand as she fell asleep.

"Neither have I," Spencer rolled over onto her back, listening to Emily's breathing even out. Once she was sure Emily had fallen deep asleep Spencer got up to clean herself off. She walked past her closet on the way to the bathroom but she stopped short, something catching her eye. She turned her head to see her old Candy Striper uniform. Spencer smiled to herself, "Round 3?"


End file.
